


No Secrets from the Sun

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, once a ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time. <i>...he clung to the perfection of the night even as the night itself lost its battle with the sun.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Secrets from the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Set post OO: Once a Ranger

  
Tommy watched as the morning sun found his bedroom. There was no reason he should still be awake watching the dawn paint his room in shades of yellow, red, and orange, but he'd fought tougher enemies than sleep, and he clung to the perfection of the night even as the night itself lost its battle with the sun.

Tommy's eyes tracked the sunrays that crept up the bed sheets, but he didn't really see them as they skimmed the shape of tangled legs under the covers. His mind was caught on the images from the night: of Adam smiling indulgently while Kira continued to chatter excitedly even as she headed out the door; of Adam's smile turning mischievous when Tommy offered him the spare room for the night. He could see the determination in the other man's expressive eyes just before he stepped into Tommy's space and demanded the master bedroom instead.

He could still feel that first press of sweet lips to his own, soft but firm, gentle but with no hint of doubt as he opened Tommy's mouth with his tongue. That wet glide of lips and teeth and tongue was still as fresh and present in his mind as the weight of Adam's arm where it currently lay across Tommy's stomach, illuminated by the relentless march of daylight. Tommy wanted to stroke his fingers across the muscles there, lace his fingers through Adam's and let sleep overtake him, but he couldn't risk waking the man next him, afraid of what came next in ways he'd never been afraid of Rita or Zed or countless Cogs.

Tommy refocused on the present to find the sun was now illuminating the same impish smile that had compelled him to act in the secret of the night past; Adam was beaming across the pillow at him. Tommy nervously searched Adam's face for embarrassment or regret but found only joy and laughter.

Adam turned to his side and propped his head up on the arm not draped across his lover before leaning down, stopping mere inches from Tommy's lips. Tommy heard himself whine at the aborted movement, and Adam smiled before leaning further to whisper against his lips, "No regrets from me; this is where I want to be. How about you? Are you gonna kiss me, or should I call a cab?"

Tommy growled and surged up to claim the other man's lips in is own. Sleep was for the night anyway.


End file.
